Some of Piper's Encounters
by prettylittledemigod
Summary: Rated M, Just a few smutty one shots with Piper and other gods or demigods. I own nothing, except the story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is me, I thought about making a few smutty one-shot of Piper and anyone except Jason.( cause I think he is boring )**

 **This one is Apollo and her, enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **When with the god of hotness.**

After her breakup with Jason, Piper McLean wanted to _live_ her life. Unlike Annabeth's, Jason and Piper's breakup was not messy. All it took was one kiss between Reyna and Jason to show Piper the reality. After Piper noticed the kiss, she shrugged and went to change her status from _in a relationship with Jason Grace_ to _single._ When Piper didn't get teary eyed, like her siblings expected her to be. Piper realized that being serious in a relationship wasn't her , with Annabeth in tow, who was upset about her own breakup with the savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, Piper headed for any club she could find on Long had surprised Piper with a **( A.N.-Pardon the pun)** lacy, fire red, full sleeved dress which ended mid-thigh. Aphrodite had sent a pink note with that dress-

 _Wear it and I'm sure there will not be any man who would not look at you with desire._

 _-Your mother, Aphrodite._

If it was possible, Piper looked sexier than any sex goddess. Piper had begged and begged Annabeth to join her, eventually she had agreed, only because she said that it could get Percy jealous, which would help her in getting them back together. Annabeth was wearing a silvery-grey, one strap dress which made her look cute, which was as far as Piper could make her go.

* * *

"Hello, daughter of Aphrodite." a voice said, as the 2 girls were downing their 5th tequila shot. Piper turned around to see a muscular, tall and blue-eyed blonde, Piper knew that he was not Jason as he was way hotter. "Uhhh...hey there, sexy stranger!"Piper spoke, obviously flirting as she was drunk. Annabeth took this as her cue and headed towards the dance floor to grind onto some mortal guy, being as drunk as the daughter of love. The stranger smiled and said, "I'm not a stranger Piper, remember the island of Delos, I was the one who saved your asses," He paused, Hades, was she hot. He continued,"Speaking of asses..."Piper giggled, "Oh! I remember you now, lord Apollo, thanks for helping us at that time though,"Apollo smiled and said,"You are welcome, miss McLean. Now, may I have this dance?". He stretched out his right hand, Piper nodded, giggling, she blamed her typical daughter of Aphrodite behavior on the Tequila. As if it was planned, the song changed to Enrique Iglesias' 'Tonight'. On hearing the song, Piper blushed, hoping that Apollo was not able to see it.

The innocent moves turned more intimate as the song progressed. They acted as if the touching done by their bodies was accidental. Towards the end of the song, Piper saw Annabeth with a guy, the former all over the latter. Then the guy led her to a corner and they started groping each other. _Lucky Annabeth,_ Piper never thought that Annabeth would get some before her, Annabeth being the prude she was. Piper then turned towards Apollo and sent him a sexy smile. Apollo thought that she looked hot with that smile, and then they started grinding on each other.

Piper felt his hands going up and down her waist and then grabbing her butt. As a reply, Piper pressed her hands on his rock-hard abs through his t-shirt,"You know, it's a miracle I am not burnt from your hotness, god of the Sun."Piper said innocently, he sent a dazzling smile her way at that, after chuckling softly. Her smooth hands went inside his shirt, exploring his chest. His hands glided on her long, caramel colored smooth arms. After some time, Apollo guided her to a semi-dark corner and they started making out. Apollo could easily say that Piper would beat any woman hands-down, she was very skilled with her naughty little tongue. Piper was impressed, he could take all her teasing and not complain, not many people had that talent. But then again, he ws a god, an Olympian too. After what seemed liked an hour of torture Apollo decided that enough was enough and teleported them to his bedroom in Olympus. Normally, he kept the girls he fucked outside his palace, but Piper was not any other girl, not that they had a serious relationship, but she definitely deserved better that a one time in a dark alley.

Piper lifted his shirt above his head,throwing it in some corner, she reached for his jeans, but he stopped her, "your chance, sweetheart." Piper nodded, and slipped the dress off her shoulders. Letting it become a pool of red by her ankles, Apollo took a step back, admiring her in her fire-engine red bra and panties. Piper gave him an innocent smile,"So... you got me here so that you can stare at me?" Apollo came into reality at that and tugged at her bra, unclasping it. He started playing with her double Ds, making them bounce, he put her left nipple in his mouth, his hand toying with her right breast. Piper's fingers were in his hair, while she moaned in immense pleasure. After sometime, he laid her on the huge bed, and took of their rest of the clothes. He shoved his finger inside her, making her cry,"Oh, gods!" he smirked at that and said,"I'm here, baby." and started moving his finger faster, adding another one as he increased speed. Piper then made him lie on his back, regaining consciousness after Apollo's mind blowing fingering. She gave him a blow-job, he was clutching he sheets and groaning as she deep throated him at an amazing speed, juat as he came Piper replaced her mouth with her pussy. The deep semen sank inside her, that reminded her of taking birth control pills afterwards, and she collapsed on top of him.

* * *

The next morning, Piper was woken by a sound of a harp playing, wanting to see who was playing it, Piper opened her eyes. She was greeted by a shirtless (and very sexy) Olympian. Putting his harp aside, he leaned forward to kiss her, she kissed him back. Then to her surprise, he shoved his already hard dick inside her. Piper gasped into his mouth giving him access to her mouth. After a heated make out session, the god of medicine resumed moving his damn huge godly dick in her. "Good morning, Piper" he said. Piper came, shouting,"GREAT MORNING!".

* * *

 **Whew! that was nice !Right?  
**

 **so... please review, and who do you want me to do next?**

 **With Piper of course. Tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is from Poseidon's point of view, enjoy! and review!**

* * *

 **Trying to find Percy, but distracted.**

Poseidon's POV

Poseidon had to meet Percy for some official work concerning the underwater palace, him being the second son after Triton. Seeing that he wasn't in cabin 3, Poseidon decided to wait. After the war, Percy had renovated it, now it looked more fantastic. He busied himself by looking around, waiting for Percy's arrival. He picked up Sally's picture from his bedside, she was looking pretty, even after giving birth to Percy, she hadn't lost her hotness.

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting his thoughts. "Percy, open the door!" a sweet, feminine voice called out, _hmm...A sexy someone.._ He willed the door to open, revealing one of Percy's friends, she looked hot, then something clicked in his mind, she was the girl who was hotter than Helen (Apollo's words), and had had a one night stand with the god of Sun.

He remembered Apollo bragging that it was one of his best fucks, Poseidon would love to see how the daughter of love did in the bed. Piper was her name, he suddenly recalled, after her breakup with the son of Zeus, she sure had become the name on every minor gods tongue ( on the bed of course). He took her lithe, lean but very curvy figure in, he simply loved the way her shorts were not covering her mile long, perfectly tanned legs. She had huge breasts, almost Aphrodite's size, if not bigger.

"Oh..Lord Poseidon, I'm so sorry for interrupting, I hope I wasn't disturbing you" Piper said, "Oh not at all dear, I was just looking for Percy, do you know where he is?"Poseidon asked."Well no, my lord, but I can go and find him, if you want," with that Piper turned around, ready to go, but from the corner of his eye ( alright, he was staring at it) he saw her ass, it was the sexiest he had seen till now and he realized that he had to get in between her legs."Wait Piper!", he shouted, Piper turned around, making him disappointed cause he had lost the wonderful view.

"You know, Percy might be here in a while, so why don't we wait till he comes?" Poseidon asked. Piper nodded and said,"Whatever you say lord Poseidon." Piper and he waited inside the room. The girl sat in front of him on Tyson's bed. He stood up and went to the desk by the bed, he started moving the pen on the desk, until it fell down. Watching it fall, Piper lunged at it, giving Poseidon a lovely view of her cleavage as she did. She kept the pen back on the desk, oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her tits.

"So..I heard that you broke up with that upstart son of my brother's,"Poseidon said, silence was okay with him, as long as he could get some boobs, but he was sure that the kid was getting bored. Piper nodded, and said,"Well, some activities are helping me to keep my mind off it"Poseidon got interested at that, "well, tell me if I could be of any help to a lovely lady like you," he said with a seductive wink. Piper blushed at that, only then it was when she recognized his true intentions. Piper smirked and answered, "Of course my lord. "

Before Piper could add anything else, she felt Poseidon's strong arms around her waist, they picked her up and pinned her back against the wall. Piper moaned as his hands started to massage her boobs, he then tore her shirt and bra, _Oh...he's so damn strong..._ Piper thought. The god of sea put her left nipple in his mouth, lightly biting it, making her moan in ecstasy. Piper shoved her hands in his raven black hair, while he continued to play with her breasts, he then took off the rest of her clothes and lay her on the bed. His chiton vanished, leaving him in his underpants, Piper saw the tent made by his erect dick. She pulled the clothing down too.

For what seemed like hours to Poseidon, that girl continued to stare at P. Junior. Not that Piper compared cock sizes, but she was sure that every male god she had slept with would feel intimidated by Poseidon's. Knowing that he was growing restless, she then got on her knees and began stroking his dick. That made Poseidon moan, he was unable to remember having such a skilled girl in his bed, _well..Percy's bed, technically...but whatever._

Piper then started slowly giving him a blow-job, after some time, she started deep-throating like a pro. He came in her mouth, Piper made sure that she swallowed every ounce of the godly cum, there was some dripping over her breasts as well, Poseidon thought that the sight in front of him was worth 1000000 drachmas. Piper got to her feet, Poseidon entered her and she wrapped her endless legs around his torso. She was very wet and had the tightest pussy he had ever fucked. He started moving in and out at an impeccable speed making her moan and groan, those sounds were enough to make a god cum, and so he did. In seconds she came too.

He positioned her doggy-style on the bed and started penetrating her from behind, Piper was shouting like anything, the feeling was unexplainable. Poseidon came for the 3rd time, and lay on the bed beside her. Apollo was right, she _was_ damn good. He sighed and said, "Whenever you feel like going at it again, just visit my palace on Olympus, babe, my wife wont be there." Piper nodded, she had come to fuck Percy, instead she found his dad, and it was not bad at all, in fact, she wanted to thank the fates that it had got up, the chiton appeared on him again and he left, thinking, _Percy can wait, right now I need to go and rest, that girl did tire me out._

* * *

 **This one was for the lovely people who review.  
**

 **I can make some Piper X demigod too if anyone wants. Just ask me, I'll be making a few more, and then some more if I get reviews. Please read '20 minutes in Elysium' too it's Piper X Nico.**

 **-prettylittledemigod.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missed me? Am back, lovely people! This chappie is Zeus X Piper! Enjoy! and review!**

* * *

 **An electrifying** **performance**

Piper was at Zeus's fist as she remembered that this was the place that Jason had kissed Reyna, the memory didn't hurt, cause she wasn't the type to believe in true love. She was more of a love 'em and leave 'em kinda person. Sure, Piper was angry at Jason for not breaking up with her before shoving his tongue into Reyna's throat, but it vanished away as soon as she heard a deep and manly voice,"I know that you are angry at my son, daughter of Aphrodite, excuse him, for he is an idiot for choosing the praetor over you and your breathtaking beauty."Piper turned around to see Zeus and stammered, "Oh.. Lord Zeus...I..I didn't see you here, and I wasn't a..angry with your son." Zeus smirked at that and said, "If you say so, demigod, though I insist my son made a grave mistake leaving you."Zeus stared at her long shapely legs which were covered in jeans, his eyes moved to the tiny amount of perfectly tanned skin which was not covered by her orange crop top. His eyes stopped roaming over her as he reached her huge breasts because he felt something harden between his legs. Piper noticed it and started, "Uh... my lord, I better get going, my sisters might be searching for me I-" she was cut off by Zeus as he commanded, "I suppose you do not have any class to attend, so you might as well stay here." Piper nodded as she knew better than to argue with the king of the gods. Zeus continued to eye her caramel colored arms as she sat on a rock and wove white flowers together. After a while he found him self restless, he just HAD to have her.

"Come here, Piper." he instructed her, remembering her name from the party after defeating Gaia, she was the one every god had his eye on. Piper was confused as she looked up from her work, but her expression turned into recognition as she saw lust and desire in his eyes. "Uh... yes, of course, Lord Zeus." She spoke and moved towards him. The god of thunder spoke, "Daughter of Love, do you know that every talk in Olympus has been about you? Aphrodite has been very happy getting compliments about what beautiful work she has done with you, making you into a wonderful woman.", smirking as he thought what would happen if he played his cards right."Thank you, lord Zeus."Piper responded as she neared him, he patted on the rock he was sitting, asking her to accompany him. Piper obeyed and sat down, Zeus pressed his torso against her body carefully, to make sure that she did not fall down from his force. He then kept a hand on her thigh, and whispered in her ear,"You are an alluring demigod, Piper, your beauty should not be wasted on minor gods or my brother you know, Piper gasped at that, she thought the time in Percy's cabin with Poseidon was a secret well-kept. "Uh... sir, how do you know about Lord Poseidon and I?" Zeus chuckled at that and started moving his hand up and down her sleeveless arm. He said, "Well...I **am** the king of the universe." Piper laughed nervously at that and went,"Oh... of course, pardon me for being stupid your highness. But, uh.. does Amphitrite know about this?" Zeus smiled and then said, "Oh no. She doesn't. I would do you a favor and not tell her if you want, demigod." Piper smiled, and cut him off with a string of thank you's. He smiled and said, "Why, it's my pleasure to help a beautiful young lady in need."Piper responded, "Seriously though, my lord if I could ever do anything to repay you, please do tell me."Zeus simply smiled and said,"Well, there is something you could do...me." Piper's eyes widened, of course, she had slept with gods, but she was never asked, or commanded like that, it was different, in a good way.

His hands then traveled to the edge of her top and pulled it above her head. Piper frowned, but she was smart enough to not anger him. Her digits were then pressed against his rock hard abs as his hands made their way to her bra's straps, and pulled it off. He made her sit on his lap and started palming her huge tits, squeezing them, making her moan. After a while they stood up, Zeus then pushed her back to a tree and in minutes her jeans ad black lace panties were off. He then hurried to take his boxers off as he thought he might cum at the mesmerizing sight of the panting girl in front of him. Piper's eyes widened as she stared at his dick, only one word came to her mind as she thought about it's girth, _Wow..._ Then, without any warning, he shoved himself inside her. To make sure she didn't moan very loudly, he smashed his lips onto her's, he then started increasing his pace in her tight pussy, the feeling was heavenly...and mutual. He cummed inside her, she responded with latching her fingers onto his dark locks and came as well. Piper was sure that till now he had been her best fuck, and he was her ex's dad. _Take that! Jason Grace!_ She thought. Piper was then forced onto her knees and she started giving him a hand job. Zeus groaned, the little minx was way too good and skilled at her job. She then suddenly started deep throating him, making it hard for him to control of himself. He then came in her mouth, she gulped it as it went down her throat.

Piper wanted more, it had been a long time since her last encounter, well...not that long since it was with Percy the day after Poseidon, she didn't tell Percy about his dad and her because it would've been awkward. Piper had made sure that Annabeth and him were still broken up before approaching him, never would she ever sleep with a guy already in a relationship. She had some rules of her own, she did not want to become the Reyna in anyone's life. Of course, in the case of married gods the rule had to be broken, as rules were made to be broken. Engaged in her thoughts, Zeus made her stand up and turned her around so that her ass faced him. He put his hands on her hips and entered her, she let out a cry of pleasure. Zeus groaned and started playing with her boobs, he then came inside her. They both were exhausted, "An electrifying performance indeed. I'll take my leave half-blood, though this was nice, do not mention this to any one or you'll have to face my wrath."He spoke. Unable to speak, Piper a few minutes their clothes were on. Zeus dissapeared with a lightning strike. Piper hurried and walked out of the woods, with a look of contentment all over her face.

* * *

 **Done! Please tell me who do you want next, just to tell you, I do not do and female X female, not my style.**

 **Bye-bye lovely people! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely people!**

 **Okay, so guys I just wanted to warn you that this one-shot might have Percy and Jason as 2 dominating characters.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Also I hope you guys could tell me what next pairing you want.**

* * *

 **Both of you!?**

Piper had an old habit of going out for a walk after curfew, usually, she went out to the beach, the sea was calm and peaceful at midnight. She went to the shore and sat down on the cool sand and stretched her long legs in front of her, the waves kissed her feet and returned to the sea. At 12 in the night, Piper did not think that anyone would come bother her. Especially she hoped no one would bother her for sexual needs, after having sex all the time, she was kinda worn out and bored, all she wanted to do was lay down on the soft sand, listen to the waves and relax.

As soon as she let out a sigh, she felt a rough rag being on her mouth, suddenly, two strong hands pinned her down on the sand, could not see who they belonged to as the person was standing behind her. As soon as her back hit the ground she saw Percy with an expression of lust all over his face, she tried to scream out, _What the Hades do you think you are doing?_ but her sound was muffled against the rag. Another pair of arms grabbed both her legs and spread her all out on the sand. _What? Another person?_ Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jason freakin' Grace, her ex, staring at her like he wanted to rip her clothes apart. _And here I thought we were done, asshole!_ Piper wanted to scream at them to come to their senses. But no, they just HAD to gag her, and this just HAD to happen on a day when she didn't feel like it. Percy then said with a sigh,"Sorry, Piper, but it's just that you're way too damn sexy and we both happened to want it, so, if you like it or not, the truth is that we're going to have our way with you."Piper's eyes widened, she panicked and then looked at Jason with a look that said, _seriously?_ "I think we should cover her eyes too, Grace, what do you say?" Jason smirked at that and answered,"No dude, I'd love to see her face as we rock her world." Percy grinned at that and nodded,"Fine by me, bro."

The two of them started to take off her clothes, Percy fumbled with her white colored shirt which was now transparent as it got wet by the waves due to her thrashing around, giving a nice view of her black lace bra. With each button, he got frustrated and there were 2 reasons for it, first one being ADHD and second being the way Piper was held down in front of him, Percy swore that just looking at her tied like that was enough for a guy to cum. So when he got bored of undoing each button with patience, he simply tore her shirt in two pieces off her body. Piper gasped against the rough cloth and her eyes widened as the cool air hit her stomach. She then saw Jason throwing his T-shirt on the floor.

Percy then tore her bra off, he was drooling at the sight of her huge, perky breasts. Jason then came forward and cupped her breasts, letting her know that he was controlling her. His huge hands rubbed her tits together and pinched them. Her nipples perked up at his touch. Piper looked at Percy to see him moving his hand up and down his length. _He was...huge._ Piper then felt Jason's hands snake down to her waist to pull down her shorts, she then wondered how Jason alone could keep her pinned to the ground with her moving around, _he surely is a very strong and powerful guy..._ she thought. Percy then came forward and started sucking on her tits, whenever she tried to move a lot, he marked or bit her breasts. After sometime, she felt a knee in between her thighs, on her panty covered throbbing pussy, "Dude, she's all wet for us!" Percy said, Jason smirked and went over to spank her ass, Piper was barely able to contain her groan.

"Well then let's give her what she wants. NOT. "Jason smirked, and added,"For creating such a ruckus earlier and behaving like a bad slut."Percy smiled evilly at that, and it made Piper whimper. Percy moved and went over to pinch her butt. She then heard a sickening _smack_ as she felt heat creep up from where Percy's hand was. Jason smirked and said, "Why Piper, are you enjoying yourself?" She furiously shook her head, "But we sure are" Percy said and spanked her 3 times more. "Let's play a game, Pipes, let's see how long can you hold your cum."Jason smirked. He then moved his fingertips lightly on her inner thigh, making her whither in pleasure and the pain of her throbbing pussy.

When Piper couldn't hold herself together, she came in her panties and the thick, sweet liquid seeped into the sand. Jason and Percy then tore the damned soaked scrap of lace and threw it away. Jason then forced her to lift her round ass in the air, Percy shoved four fingers inside her, took them out and then took off her gag and said,"Here's your reward, Piper, go ahead, lick it." Piper sighed, she didn't have that much power to scream or do anything else, so she thought that it was better to just follow the advice given. Jason then made her sit with her knees and palms to the ground. Without any warning, he shoved his huge and hard dick inside her, anal fucking her. Then Percy made her give him a blow-job, all this wore her out. Jason came inside her whereas Percy decided to cum all over her face and tits.

After that they made her stand up and started double penetrating her, this was too much for even a daughter of Aphrodite. Having 2 damn huge dicks inside one person was way too much. Since the gag was gone, Percy, who was fucking her pussy had to kiss her to keep her moans hushed. Jason started squeezing her boobs to double, no, triple her fun. Jason came first then Piper followed by Percy. Piper was about to fall on the sand but the boys caught her, they dressed her up with what was left of her torn down clothes and silently delivered her back into her cabin.

Piper sighed as she went back to bed, _no, not Zeus, not Poseidon, not any other god was good enough._ This had been her best fuck ever!

* * *

 **That was it, please tell me which guy do you want next.**

 **I'm thinking Travis and Piper.**

 **Bye-bye lovely people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovely people!**

 **I changed my fucking mind. This story is Malcom X Piper, Travis and Connor will be there in the next update, which might be soon. I made Percabeth come back together, cause I feel bad about disappointing any readers. WARNING: There might not be any Jasper in these one shots, I just felt that I should tell you.**

* * *

 **What happens behind Cabin 6**

Piper moved her gaze to the Poseidon table to see Annabeth Chase sitting with Percy, looking into his eyes, smiling, basically doing all lovey dovey stuff. Her jaw dropped, one night, Percy is fucking her on the beach with his cousin and a few days later he's feeding his ex blue colored pancakes. _Is he even sane or what?_

She considered letting Annabeth know what happened between Jason, Percy and her some nights back, but then she thought that it would be her one good deed to let Annabeth have Percy all to herself, after all she's been through, the break up and all.

When Piper turned back to the other tables, she saw Malcom, Annabeth's brother sitting with his siblings, looking at Percy and his little sister and smiling. He then looked at the daughter of Aphrodite and sent her a grateful look that said ' _thank you for not letting her know about you and Percy'._ Piper frowned, how the Hades does he know? Oh, well, he IS a son of Athena. A _rather hot son of Athena though,_ she thought. She nodded at him. _Still, how does he know?_ She was bound to find out.

After breakfast Piper waited for Malcom to leave, then she followed him, planning to question him about what all he knew. To her surprise he did not go inside the cabin like his siblings, but he went behind it, turned around, and motioned Piper to follow him. _Okay, this is the second time I am asking the same question, but HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW?_ She was annoyed as hell when she continued following there was no one in sight, he turned around. She noticed his damn good looks, his blond hair was not curly like other Athena campers,though his stormy deep calculating grey eyes and perfect tan made up for it. He was a head taller than her and about 3 years older too. She was intoxicated by his smell, he was all about after-shave with a hint of a spicy deodrant, it made her want to jump over him in minutes.

Then he smiled at her and said,"I just wanted to thank you for not speaking about anything to Annabeth that would make her unhappy. Its just that she was really bummed when Percy dumped her-"

Piper interrupted him, not wanting to get in details about Annabeth and her love life with her hot elder brother when she could've been utilizing the time by fucking the said hot elder brother."How do you know what exactly happened between Percy, Jason and I?" Malcom grinned and said,"I know everything, sweetheart, after all, my mother is Athena." Piper raised an eyebrow at 'sweetheart' but then decided to let it pass.

"So, when Percy apologized to Annabeth after saying that he had been a fool to let her slip out of his hands last night, she immediately forgave him and stopped sulking around the cabin. I knew about your little threesome, and being the responsible and caring elder brother I am, I did not tell about it to Annie. This might sound like a bad idea, keeping the truth from my little sister, but believe me, it is our safest and wisest opinion to go with in our current situation." Malcom finished explaining.

Piper grinned and said,"I'll not talk to Annabeth about any thing relating Percy, me and beach sex. You can trust me. I Promise." Malcom heaved a sigh and gave her a smile,"You really don't know how much you've helped me with just this promise, I am not sure if I'll be able to repay you... _Or maybe, I can repay you_..."He paused, a sly smile covered his handsome face and his stormy eyes darkened with desire.

He dropped his face to her ear, caressing it with his lower lip,"With something you might _never_ forget."he finished his earlier sentence.

His lips captured her, his hands roamed her lithe figure. He had wanted to do that ever since they had been behind his cabin. He unraveled her caramel braid with his fingertips softly, his hands slowly making their way to her waist. Her back was then slammed on the wall of the cabin, making her moan. Malcom pressed his chest to hers. That action made her nipples 's hands reached for the hem of his t-shirt, but he easily pinned her arms at her side onto the wall, he wasn't done with her yet. He trailed his lips to her neck, planting kisses. He then pulled her shirt off her shoulder, revealing her smooth, deep-tanned skin and a purplish bra strap .

Piper groaned as he made another mark on her body, all this heavy-duty make-out had been pure torture for her, she thought she might cum in her panties if he continued this a while more.

He sensed her restlessness and pulled his t-shirt off himself. He had a very nice built, not too bulky too. She smiled as if she was pleased and moved her hands all over his abs. The son of wisdom then took off her top as well, nearly drooling as he stared at her double Ds which were barely covered by the lavender bra. In a few seconds he managed to get it off her, for the temptation was doubling itself as moments passed.

Malcom's tongue found it's way to her right nipple, his one hand palming her other breast. As he wove his tongue, Piper groaned out, _man, he's damn good!_ His hands dipped down to her waist teasingly. Piper sighed into his neck, he was _way_ too good at what he did, he knew what he was doing to her, making her tremble underneath him, leaving her into a frustrated mess into his arms, simply fucking with her brain.

He then decided that enough was enough. He pulled down the rest of his clothings, and Piper got a visual of his already hardened huge cock. She stared in awe at it and watching her expression made Malcom smirked. He then slipped down her skinny jeans and underwear to reveal her already wet core and endlessly long, tanned legs. Without a word, Piper got down on her knees and started moving her hand down his length. Malcom started to moan her name softly as she fastened her pace.

Guessing that he was near, Piper replaced her hand with her mouth, as he came down her throat. Malcom then helped her up and put her up in such a way so that her sexy ass faced him and her tits were slightly squished against the wall. He spanked her once, it made Piper giggle. Malcom smirked and spanked her again, harder this time, the reaction was a light hiss of pleasure,"Ah..."He then started fucking her anal, it made her moan very loudly.

Malcom moved his hands to her tits and started playing with them, he was in seventh heaven at the moment, she was incredible. After a few more quick and harsh thrusts, he came inside her. Piper sighed, and turned around to face him. She saw him give her a light smile and returned it.

He then picked up their clothes, _so, after shameless, crazy fucking behind his cabin he is suddenly The Gentleman, huh?_ Piper thought, smiling weakly. After a while, both of them were dressed and decided that they looked presentable (hopefully)enough to pass for a look that said 'Campers Who Are Weary And Disheveled After Surviving A Wall Of Magma.'

Malcom grinned and gave her a peck on her lips,"So...tomorrow morning same time after breakfast?"he asked, Piper usually wasn't the one to agree to be friends with benefits with somebody, but if that somebody was as hot as Malcom, rules might be tweaked a little bit.

* * *

 **So...That was it.**

 **I might be updating soon, though I don't know when, oh, and I'm sorry for those people who expected the Stoll brothers to be in the story, they'll be next, I promise. So please just don't hate me. I had this pair in my mind and I had to do this. Last but not the least, lovely peoples, REVIEW for my sake please!**

 **AAAAAAAAAND,**

 **Over and out,**

 **Lovely peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm so sorry for not updating. I really am, seriously.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys had a merry Christmas and a happy Hanukkah!**

 **Happy new year!**

 **Now I'd better be on with the story, here you go.**

* * *

 **She** **Just got Stolled**

Piper was walking back to her cabin after a long hour of archery, completely minding her own business as she crossed the Hermes cabin. She peeked inside the window to see an unhappy, shirtless and extremely hot Travis Stoll pacing the room. Worry was etched over his face. After glancing around the room, she saw that it was empty. She then remembered that her siblings were going on about Tratie breaking up when Katie cheated on Travis with some newly claimed 16 year old son of Apollo named Dave. Oh yes, Dave was hot with his hard abs and a huge dick for his age. Not that Piper would know much about him, for she never had sex with him on a certain Tuesday night after their cabins won Capture the Flag _(Yeah, right)._

She then led her mind away from the hot distraction towards the real problem in front of her - Travis. Being a daughter of Aphrodite it was her duty to help other kids with relationships and love. Not that she gave a damn about relationships, it was just that she could not see a guy as sexy as Travis suffer miserably _._ That too all because of a stupid break up. _I'l just give him company,_ she thought. She walked up to the door and knocked. In a few minutes the door was opened, revealing a smoking hot Travis, he had rock-hard abs and a Californian tan. He was wearing tight fitting jeans that showed off his damn cute butt and his curly blonde hair were in a sexy mess, a look which he pulled off effortlessly. _Oh, he looks much more yummy in person than through the window._

 _-0-_

After breaking up with the love of his life, a normal guy would think of any other girl as just plain and pretty. But when Piper showed up at his doorstep, Travis forgot that he had just been dumped, like, yesterday. Her caramel braid was messy from the training, _or maybe, from a really quick sex session with some random demigod you never know with Piper McLean_ , he thought, knowing a bit about her sex adventures with guys, for he had caught a few words when Malcolm and Percy were talking about 'beach sex', 'Piper' and 'Annie should not know'. Coming back to the present, his eyes traveled from her perfect sized breasts to her toned stomach which was covered by a camp shirt to her tanned endless legs which were barely covered by her way too short shorts.

So, when a sex goddess look alike visits an average guy, he invites her in. Even if his heart was literally broken into pieces by the sex goddess's best friend.

"Oh...Piper, come in, please." Piper smiled and entered the cabin, she sat down on Conner's bed as Travis sat on his own. "Sooo...To what do I owe the pleasure of having a lovely lady like you in my humble home, or cabin, whatever?"Piper chucked before answering, "Well, I guess I could go on about how Katie wasn't 'The One' for you and that true love is around the corner and all that crazy stuff, but guess what? It won't help you." Travis rolled his eyes at that and said,"I know that that crap ain't real, mademoiselle. And I am way too glad to hear that you won't lecture me about 'love and it's thrills in finding your perfect match'. Trust me, I was this close to pulling out Michelle's gut with my dagger when he was trying to 'console' me after the fucking break up."

Piper sighed at the remark and said, "Please do forgive my brother, he takes break ups very seriously. Though I'm not here to apologize." Travis wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Piper chuckle at his reaction and lied smoothly,"No, Travis, I wasn't implying anything of that sorts."She raised her eyebrows as she saw his expression morph from a lighthearted grin to mock disappointment.

Ignoring it, Piper snapped her fingers and began her motivational speech,"Now, let's just get to the point already. Love clearly isn't all about mushy stuff. In fact, love isn't something theoretical either, its practical, it'll happen eventually, maybe now, maybe next year, but it will happen. I don't know when, you don't know when, so stop waiting for it to happen, as I am 150 percent sure that it won't happen when you're locked up in 4 walls. You need to move on, Travis. Like, seriously, joking around and pretending that it didn't happen won't help you in it. Travis, I'm daughter of Aphrodite, and I know that every one is sad after a break up, even if it is on different levels of sadness. Therefore, I conclude my speech by putting up a few words before you- _quit sulking, start fucking."_ **[A/N- Lol ; )]**

The guy before her widened his eyes at her sudden statement, many wonderful scenes flashed through his mind, one of them being him and Piper having crazy rough sex on the plywood floor of his cabin.

Her lips smashed onto his, her sudden force knocking them onto his bed. Travis thrust his hand into her hair, unraveling her sexily messed up braid. Piper's hands pressed against the hard panes of his naked chest, it was something she had wanted to do that ever since she saw him through the window. While her soft hands explored his chest, their tongues did the tango. He had to say that she was an impressive kisser.

He then tugged at her orange top's hem, gently taking it off her in one swift move. He eyed her chest hungrily, her black lace bra was not doing such a great job in concealing her massive breasts. Piper smirked as she saw his face,"Like what you see, babe?"

Travis groaned he felt something harden in his jeans, _that little minx is surely driving me over the edge._ He then flipped their position so that he was on top, and picked her up bridal style, only to place her on the floor, Piper moaned and purred,"Sweetheart, you know that I like it rough on the floor..."

He smirked and then yanked her bra off her, throwing it somewhere in the corner. He used his strong hands to pin her on the floor. He started to glide his hands slowly on her soft skin, moving them towards her breasts. He then stopped, moving his gaze towards a wall as if he heard something from the corner, and shouted, "Conner Stoll, come out of the fucking hiding place, I know you're in there!"

Piper's eyes widened at that, " _Wait, what?"_ she shouted.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Conner coming out of a door which was looking like it was a part of the wall. She saw his face which had an impish grin on it, his expression turned into pure lust as he stared at her almost naked body. Travis went up to his brother and they high-fived, Piper raised an eyebrow at the exchange. A thought repeated itself in her mind, _Was he there the whole time?_ Conner smirked at her. Piper's expression changed at that and was replaced by one of a slutty, needful daughter of Aphrodite as soon as she took in his hard abs under his orange shirt. He was not less attractive than his brother.

Travis grinned and picked her up once again, while saying,"Sweetie, I hope you don't mind my brother being present here and interacting a little. You know, its good manners to share with other people." Piper rolled her eyes but did not object, and how could she? Having not one but two sexy guys fuck her at once was nothing if not great.

After Travis lay her down on the bed, Conner took off his t-shirt and walked towards her with a predatory look gleaming in his hazel orbs. Piper smiled innocently at the two of them, her hands playing with her erect nipples. Travis put his right hand on one of her breasts and gave her a hard squeeze, making her moan. The other brother then moved his hand towards the waistband of her shorts, Piper helped him to get away with it fast, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bulge appear in Conner's jeans, uggghhh! She so wanted him inside her.

Travis then began toying with the edge out her lace panties, nearly driving her mad. Suddenly, she felt Conner swoop her into the air with his hands and put her down on her feet on the floor the very next moment. He took off her underwear and shoved a finger in her hot, wet core. Travis roughly pushed her back against the wall, making her moan. Conner added another finger to her pussy, and doubled the speed. Piper cried out in ecstasy as Travis took both her boobs in his hands and started massaging them together, hard.

"Ahhhh...Travis...I'm gonna..."

She came just as Conner added another finger. He then brought his hand out, it was dripping wet with her sweet juices and Piper glanced at it hungrily, "You want to taste yourself, don't you Piper?" she nodded, Conner smirked and slowly shoved his fingers in her mouth. She licked it clean, Travis then left the room. After a few minutes, he came back with a small box of lube. Approaching her, Travis ordered huskily,"Turn around, Pi. And get down on your knees and palms." Piper smiled slyly and did what she was told to do. Travis then went behind her and spanked her hard. "Ah...Hades yeah..." Travis applied the gel to her ass hole. He ten took off his pants in a hurry and started fucking her doggy-style, earning loud moans from her. He spanked her ass once more,"Oh yes...Uhhhh..Travis."

Her moans got louder as he increased his speed, he came inside her. Piper was totally worn out, but then Conner picked her up, taking her to the side table beside his bed. He made her lie down on the table, her legs wide open. He leaned over and palmed her breasts, in almost a minute, he took off his jeans and underwear. His shoved his huge cock inside her, it took her some time to get used to his size. She pressed her back against the table top and her palms were feeling his firm abs. Conner groaned as he came inside her extremely tight pussy. Piper let out a shriek as she did too.

Travis walked up to them and got Piper off the table. He made her stand and turn towards him, it shocked him that after all that she could move. Conner went behind her and without even a warning, shoved himself inside her. Travis smirked and asked,"You would like to have both your holes fucked at once, won't you, Piper?"

Unable to speak, she nodded lightly, the feeling of having two guys inside her at once was just enough to drive her mad. Travis entered her dripping wet pussy, groaning out of pleasure as he did. Conner spanked her ass once, and grabbed her tits from behind and started pinching her nipples. Travis, or Conner, whoever was doing her ass, cummed inside her. With all the crazy and exhausting sex they had had, she was starting to forget which of them was which. _Well, it doesn't matter as long as both of them are hot._

"Know what guys? It's a miracle I'm even walking, you two are the best." Piper said breathlessly. The two guys grinned, and one of them spoke,"You weren't so bad yourself, Ms. McLean."

"Alright, Pi, my brother was lying. You're the best we've ever had."

"That's only cause this was your first time with a girl who's not Katie Gardener."

"Well...no..." And they went on rambling, Piper rolled her eyes and left for her cabin, she didn't wan't Drew to irritate her by asking about the 'flavor of the day'. Before leaving, she heard Travis call out to her,"Oh, and Piper? Thanks a lot, for everything." Piper sent him a friendly smile over her shoulder, it was kinda like she was a tart with a heart. Sweet.

* * *

 **Some of you were asking for the Stoll brothers and Piper. Please do review and tell me whom do you want next.**

 **Anyways,**

 **bye bye lovely people!**


End file.
